


Ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, ce sont vos différences

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Ángel mestizo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Good Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Quelques fragments d'histoires brisés, des morceaux de bonus plus ou moins joyeux.
Series: Ángel mestizo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889182





	1. Le père de Pansy

**Le père de Pansy**

La baguette d'un sorcier est quelque chose de complexe. Chaque élément plus leur somme définis son propriétaire, son maître.

Le ventricule de dragon est rare mais puissant. Comme les sorciers qui savent le manier. Leur baguette est elle aussi puissante, mais instable. Nombre de sorciers ont perdu la vie face aux manieurs de ces baguettes. Pansy Parkinson a eu la chance de ne pas en faire partie. Elle avait toujours été du bon côté de ce genre de baguettes. C'était l'une des plus brillantes potionnistes de son époque, mais peu connaissaient son secret. Il s'agissait de leur secret. La raison de son talent en potion et du reste.

L'ébène est un bois noble et ancien. Sa force se trouve dans son symbole. La mère de Pansy le savait, c'était le bois de sa baguette. L'ébène dégage une grande quantité de magie. Les parents de Pansy le savait. Ils savaient aussi que goûter au pêché interdit alors que le mariage de l'un d'eux était arrangé n'était pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant ils l'avaient fait.

Maintenant que vous savez ce que peuvent représenter les baguettes, qu'allez-vous faire ?


	2. La danse des combats

**La danse des combats**

« Un peu de courage bon sang ! hurla son père

-Je n'y arriverai jamais père, je suis … je suis incapable de … de danser »

La fillette éclata en sanglots. Elle était incapable de danser la moindre danse. Son père, le commandant du bureau des aurors, ne pensait pas que cela affectait autant sa fille. Il voulait lui apprendre à danser, car cela était quelque chose que toute lady devait savoir faire. Qu'elle y arrive ou pas lui importait peu, elle devait savoir danser. Mais la voir dans cet état … à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était trop. En quelques enjambés, il fut auprès de sa fille et il la pris dans ces bras pour la consoler. Son visage ruisselant de larmes lui fendait le cœur. Il connaissait la vérité bien sûr, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il aimait sa fille. Elle ne lui ressemblai pas physiquement. Elle ressemblait surtout à sa mère : Kathleen. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait exactement le même nez et la même bouche qu'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait de son père, c'était ses yeux et son regard. Ils avaient exactement le même regard. Il la consola avant de lui dire qu'ils reprendraient les cours de danse une autre fois.

Trois ans étaient passés, et la petite fille avait grandi. Elle y était enfin arrivée. Elle savait danser un slow. Son père lui avait promis qu'il ne chercherai pas à lui apprendre une autre danse. Il commençait à se faire vieux, et puis savoir danser un slow serait suffisant pour son avenir. Un avenir auprès des Malefoy, c'est ce qu'il espérait pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui sa fille avait quelque chose à fêter : sa lettre à Poudlard.

La première année avançai parmi les élèves dans le Poudlard express. Elle cherchait un compartiment libre de préférence, ou bien un avec d'autres élèves tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas des Weasley. Elle entra dans un compartiment occupé par un autre élève. Elle entra et lui demanda : « Je peux m'installer ?

-Oui bien sûr …

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson

-Bien sûr Pansy, mon nom est Blaise Zabini »

Puis les années s’enchaînèrent, après Blaise ce fut Drago. Et puis Daphnée et les jumelles. Sept ans plus tard, Severus Rogue venait d'être nommé directeur. Pansy était très proche de lui, elle savait que son père avait été ami avec lui. Et puis 8 mois plus tard, Harry Potter était revenu. Elle avait essayé de sauver Severus, elle savait qu'il mourrait de la main de l'ordre ou de Voldemort. Elle savait pour la baguette. Mais elle avait échoué. La bataille avait commencé et elle avait affronté Travers. C'était un adversaire de talent, mais pas assez pour elle. Le combat était sa danse. Enchaîner les sorts, esquiver au bon moment, déconcerter ses ennemis avec deux armes différentes. C'était une chorégraphie qu'elle exécutait avec brio. C'était sa danse, et elle savait sur quel rythme danser. Elle n'avait pas put la sauver, mais elle la sauverai elle. Sinon elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais.


	3. Un jour d'été

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une journée monotone durant l'été entre la première et la deuxième année des jumelles Carrow.

**Un jour d'été**

Hestia était à nouveau seule. Son père venait de quitter le cellule ou il avait enfermé sa fille,en tout cas le pensait-il. Hestia ne considérait plus cet homme comme son père, et puis elle avait sauvé sa sœur. Qu'importe maintenant si elle mourrait, sa sœur était sauve. Elle avait sauvé sa sœur de cet enfer, Pansy lui avait fourni du polynectar, nécessaire pour prendre l'apparence de sa sœur. L'héritière Parkinson avait aussi accepté d'héberger Flora. Aux yeux des Carrow, c'était Hestia qui se trouvait chez les Parkinson, mais il s'agissait de Flora. Sa sœur était brisée. En effet, Hestia recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de Dobby, venant de Pansy bien évidement. Sa sœur faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et avait également des problèmes physiques. Mais Hestia devait tenir bon, si elle devait mourir, alors elle le ferait la tête haute. Et si elle survivait, alors elle trouverait une solution pour sauver sa sœur. Et pour cela elle aurait besoin d'argent, mais pas celui des Carrow. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur celui des Parkinson. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son bourreau dans sa cellule. En un coup de baguette, elle fut allongée sur une table, poignets et chevilles enchaînés. L'homme dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères petite impertinente ?

-Allez vous faire … »

Hestia fut coupée dans sa réplique par une douleur supplémentaire au dos. Il s'agissait du bruit d'un fouet. Elle connaissait la cruauté de l'autre, elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant qu'elle ne soit couverte de sang, mais elle ne dirai rien. Elle ne hurlerait pas, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle survivrait, pour sa sœur elle en faisait la promesse. Elle lui ferait payé.


	4. Lorsque le corps des êtres chers retournera à la terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques instants après l'escapade de Harry au département des Mystères.

**Lorsque les corps des êtres chers retourneront à la terre**

Une famille, c'était quelque chose que les sangs-purs ne connaissaient pas. Tout ce qu'Hestia avait connu jusque là c'était la haine et l'apparat. Il n'y avait eu que Flora. Deux jumelles, deux sœurs unies contre le reste du monde. Car c'était comme cela qu'était la vie chez les serpents, c'était un nid de vipères. Il suffisait de baisser sa garde une seule seconde pour être éjectée de sa place et tout perdre. C'était pour cette raison-là qu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit. Lily ne l'avait sut que parce que cela avait été le seul moyen de sauver Flora, mais sinon personne ne l'aurait jamais sut. Alors lorsqu'elle était arrivée au 12 square Grimmault, elle n'avait pas sut comment réagir. Surtout avec un Weasley en particulier, le meilleur ami de Potter. Mais elle avait finalement trouvée une nouvelle famille, jusqu'à ce jour.

_Avada kedabra !_

« Non …, avait-elle murmurée

-Je … Je suis désolée Hestia

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry y est-il allé ?! À cause de lui …

-Je sais Hestia, mais c'est d'Harry dont on parle justement. Il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver ses proches, et il lui a envoyé une vision dans laquelle, dans laquelle il torturait Sirius. Le vrai problème c'est mon oncle, pourquoi il n'a pas put donner de vrais cours d'occulumencie à Harry ! Si il l'avait fait …

-Oui. »


End file.
